


Lazy Mornings

by yamahibi



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahibi/pseuds/yamahibi
Summary: Yamato is ready to start the morning, Hibiki however is a little hesitant.





	Lazy Mornings

“Hibiki, how much longer are you going to pretend to still be asleep,” Yamato murmured, almost, sweetly as he held up a hand to touch Hibiki’s cheek. Being unable to escape from Hibiki’s grasp to check his phone he had to guess what time it was by how much sunlight was streaming into the room. His best guess would be almost eleven in the morning, which would likely set a record for the longest time Yamato has spent in bed. At first he was content to just gaze at Hibiki and enjoy the others presence, seeing as these moments have begun to be rarer than they were used to due to Hibiki beginning college; however, he was beginning to feel restless with nothing to do. Especially knowing Hibiki had a sort of date planned. 

When his query earned no response he pinched Hibiki’s cheek, which was his original intent in the first place. This earned a few quiet curses and a pout as Hibiki finally opened his eyes. 

“I have a better question, how long were you planning to just stare at me without saying anything,” Hibiki stuck his tongue out, clearly still pouty after Yamato pinched his cheek suddenly. 

“Hm? Is there something wrong with admiring my boyfriend?” Yamato retorted matter of factly. He watched as Hibiki seemed to take a minute to process what he had just said, whatever smart remark he was preparing had fell away with a single sentence. It was then when he noticed Hibiki’s face was turning a shade of red that he had not seen since he had initially asked him out. Yamato still had his hand resting on Hibiki’s cheek and he could feel Hibiki’s face become warm. 

“Do you have a sudden fever?” An innocent question, considering he didn’t say anything that was particularly flirtatious in his opinion. Which just lead to Hibiki shaking his head.

“You called me your boyfriend,” Hibiki spoke after a long pause.

“Isn’t that what we are? Unless we got engaged while I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“It’s just that that’s the first time you’ve actually called me your boyfriend,” Hibiki managed to stutter out with his face still as red as ever.

“I see, maybe I should do it more often, seeing as it flusters you so easily. Consider it payback for all the times you fluster me,” Yamato chuckled as a smirk pulled at his lips. 

“You are insufferable,” Hibiki groaned and rolled over, releasing Yamato in favor of hiding his face in his hands. For a moment Yamato considered pressing a quick kiss to the back of Hibiki’s neck, but he decided against it, knowing it’ll likely make him more flustered than Hibiki in the end. Finally free of Hibiki’s grasp Yamato rolled over to check the time, which was in fact a little past eleven as he thought. 

“Come on, Hibiki. You said you had something planned for today, let’s not waste more valuable time,” Yamato punctuated his words with nudging Hibiki slightly, earning another groan. 

It looks like it’ll take quite some time before he gets out of bed, Yamato could already feel a sigh forming.


End file.
